Footwear with a v-strap design, such as sandals, slippers, and primarily flip-flops, have increasingly caused foot and toe pain, strain, fatigue, blisters, plantar fasciitis, and tendonitis due to improper fit and size. Most flip-flops, sandals or v-strap designed shoes have only three points to stabilize the footbed (sole) to the foot. Sometimes these points are too far apart, or out of proportion, in relation to the wearer's foot causing the wearer's foot to slide off of, or around on the footbed. The toe post, placed in the footbed between the first and second toe areas, is a point of contact, for the foot, to secure the flip-flop or sandal to the foot. This requires gripping during most any movement. In order to stabilize the flip-flop or sandal to the foot, the wearer must grip foot and toe muscles around the toe post and into the footbed. When this occurs, the toe post may rub against delicate skin between the toes. If the toe post is too thin, the wearer must grip toe and foot muscles tighter to secure the toe post in order to stabilize the footbed which may result in discomfort, irritated skin or blisters. The v-strap, being a rubber or plastic strap connecting the two side members to the toe post crosses over the top of the foot connecting the toe post and side members of the sandal or flip-flop to the footbed, is sometimes too loose, and if too tight can rub and cause discomfort, skin irritation, or blistering. There is little comfort or resting for feet while wearing loose v-strap designed shoes, flip-flops, slippers, or sandals.